New Friends On the Block
by danielsamuels128
Summary: This story takes place in September 1988. For those of you who either discriminate others out of school or work, or for those who need new ideas on how to fight racism, this story is just for you. Plus, there'll be not one, but at least 4 new OCs. Warning: Content may not be suitable for young children
1. Chapter 1- Prologue and Morning

**Prologue**

What racial background do you come from? It must be one worth loving. However, not everyone take kind to one's specific racial background and often tries to make fun of it. This can also lead to people being discriminated away from friends, or a job each of them successfully applied for. Making fun of others because of what races they come from, along with discrimination, is never any fun. In fact, even though this takes place in September 1988, this is something the Loud family learn when they meet a new group of friends.

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining brightly over Royal Woods Michigan. Lincoln was coming down the steps to the kitchen when he saw 3 of his older sisters already dressed.

"Morning girls" he said.

"Hey Lincoln" Leni said back. "Want some pancakes? I'd flip head over heels for them every day."

All 4 of them started giggling.

"Sure" Lincoln responded. "But don't you think it's a little too early to be making loud laughter?"

"It's not that early" Luan commented. "It's already 9:12"

Lincoln was confused. He went over to look at the clock. "My goodness" he said. "I overslept? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Luna answered "because mom took the rest of the family to this crazy palace for kids under the age of 13. Well, except for Lori, who promised to spend some time with Carol."

Luan commented, "so it's just the 4 of us this weekend."

Lincoln understood what was going on.

"Why don't you boogie on over to the shower, Lincoln" Leni said to him. "You can have these after you wash up and get dressed."

"Alright" Lincoln said.

It wasn't until approximately 10:30 when the 4 Loud siblings were out the door.

"Hey" Luna said. "Did any of you cool cats come up with an idea for what we can do today?"

They didn't.

"What can we do today?" Lincoln asked.

After turning the corner, they stumbled upon a familiar house.

"Hey" Luan said. "Isn't this where Ronnie Anne and Bobby used to live before moving in with the Casa Grandes?"

"Yeah" Luna answered. "Looks like someone else own this house now."

Lincoln replied, "cool. Looks like we found something to do today. Let's go meet the new neighbors."

Lincoln gave a knock at the door.

When the door opened, an 11 year old boy said hi.

"Hi" Lincoln said. "My name's Lincoln Loud. These are my sisters: Leni, Luan and Luna."

The 11 year old boy said, "I'm Weeronga Worthington. Come on in".

While walking inside, they were surprised to see the whole house redone. "I know" Weeronga said.

Luna commented, "boy, you sure are a quiet one".

Then, 3 girls came out. Weeronga told the Loud siblings, "guys, this is my sister- Wyuna and our cousins: Wenona and Wei Washington. Wyuna is 14-years old, Wei is 15 and Wenona is 17."

"Nice to meet you" Wyuna said.

"Thanks" Leni said. "What brings you to Royal Woods?"

Wei volunteered to start answering that question.


	2. Chapter 2- Meet the New Friends

**Chapter Two**

Wei went first with answering Leni's question.

"We were born as a big family. First came our own parents. Then were more of our cousins and their sisters. It was a family we always wanted to keep. Both of our families grew up in Southeast Asia and Western Australia. We would rotate between where to visit."

Wyuna added, "from weekends at the playground to holiday reunions to summers at the beach. It was loads of fun."

Luan asked, "so what happened?"

Weeronga told them, "when I turned 8 years old, everyone at my school started making fun of me for being Australian. They even kicked me out of my own school. They said I can never go back there. Both families tried to fight to get me back in there, but to no prevail. When we found this part of America, we had one final party before moving. The 4 of us, along with our dad, came out here."

Wenona then said, "we arrived here last week. Since we were all teenagers, we tried looking for jobs and spots in high school. We knew we were going to get in, but they said no."

Wei finished by saying, "and it's because Royal Woods has a strict rule banning Asians and Australians from working here."

None of the Loud siblings could believe it.

Lincoln commented, "that's discrimination".

"We know" Wenona said.

Leni then said to them "I can't believe you guys didn't get jobs because you're Asian and Australian."

Weeronga asked if she saw any Asian or Australian working in town.

Leni told him she didn't.

Wyuna then said "it's just unbelievable how there are people in the world who are just so prejudice."

Luna commented "I know. One time, when I was at summer camp, we were going bowling, but I got teased into sitting out for being the only black person there."

Wei asked Luna "what did you do?"

Luna responded "what could I do guys? I was just a young kid."

Leni then said to the others "both of our families always knew about racism, but I barely remember how much it can hurt."

"I know" Luan commented. "It can be really intense." Just then, an idea came into her head. "Hey, you guys want to show us your rooms?"

"Sure" they said, so they went upstairs.

The Loud siblings couldn't wait to see what their rooms would look like. Wenona and Wei showed them their room first.

"Isn't it great?" Wei asked. "We painted it yellow and orange to symbolize our heritage."

Luan commented "it's awesome. Who are these ladies?"

Wenona told them "that's Madonna, and next to her is Whitney Houston. Their styles of fashion is why I hope to be a fashion star when I grow up."

Leni replied "just like me. I hope to be a fashion star too."

Wei commented "and the music they make? Someday, I hope to make chart setting songs like they do when I get older like one of those legendary music stars."

Luna commented to her siblings "she wants to be a music star like me. This is amazing."

Wenona commented "I agree. Come on; We still have to show you the room Weeronga and Wyuna share."

Their room was painted blue and purple.

"Great room" Lincoln said. Wyuna replied "thanks. Check it out. That's a Saturday Night Live poster. That show always makes us laugh."

Wei replied "Wyuna wants to be a comedy actress when she grows up."

"Hey" Luan commented. "I want to be a comedy actress when I grow up."

Weeronga commented "well, while you 2 plan out what TV show you'll star in, I'll be reading these funny comic books."

Lincoln asked "you like comic books too?"

"Yeah" Weeronga said. "Especially those with mysteries and superheroes."

"Yeah, they're so awesome" Lincoln replied. He then said to his siblings "These new friends are just like us."

"And you're totes like us" Wenona said.

Leni then replied "she even knows my thing."

All 8 of them made up a silly dance without even noticing. When they did notice, however, they couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3- The Protesting Team

**Chapter Three**

10 minutes later, all 8 kids were in the living room.

"So" Luan started asking. "What are we gonna do about this crazy prejudice mess?"

Wenona suggested "we gotta find a way to make Royal Woods ban this racial rule."

"And how?" Weeronga asked.

"I don't see the point of doing this." Wei said. "Even if they do believe us, we're just kids. We can't change the world."

Lincoln then replied "maybe not, but until we do get the chance, we can start small with our community. I say let's do this!"

Wyuna commented "I'm with ya, Lincoln." They were all in. What follows is a brief anti-racism poster making montage.

After the brief anti-racism poster making montage, none of them could believe how awesome it looked.

"We did a great job," Lincoln said.

"I agree" Leni commented. "You guys totes know your creative skills."

"Thanks" Wenona replied. "Lots of people around the world love the creative and performing arts."

Wei then said to the others "now let's go down to that mall and show those people why we would rather stand for diversity than racism."

They were ready. As they strolled on down to the mall, Leni and Wenona held the poster up for others to see. One of the bystanders asked what was going on. They told them this:

Leni: Apparently, some people don't like having Asians and Australians here in Royal Woods

Wenona: But this whole racism thing is why we came here in the first place

Weeronga: And we're not gonna put up with it anymore

Wei: The racism issue is why we can't seem to find a job or a new school

Luan: And there's no way we're gonna let this town get away with it

Lincoln: So we're going to the mall as a protest and we ain't leaving until this discrimination ends

The bystander then said, "you go guys, and I agree. It's time to make justice march into town! Good luck guys" He then walked off.

At the mall, Luna asked Wenona "what store were you trying to get a job at?"

Wenona told her "the clothes store; the one Leni works at."

An officer came over and said hi. After saying hi back, the officer asked what they're doing here.

Wenona answered "I applied for a job here, but got turned down because I'm a Native Asian."

"You can make us leave if you want to" Luan said.

"But we're staying here as a protest until she gets that job" Wei told the officer.

"I see" the officer said. "Come with me."

Over at the store Leni works at, they saw her pals- Miguel and Fiona.

After saying hi to one another, Miguel asked "what's going on?"

Leni answered "your manager won't hire Wenona because she's Asian."

Fiona then replied "is she at it again? Sorry guys. This is an all for one diverse community. Someone must be masquerading as a fake manager discriminating certain people from getting jobs."

Lincoln then asked "so where's the real manager?"

"On her way back from Australia" Miguel answered. The others started understanding the situation.

"Who would do something that mean?" Weeronga asked.

Nobody knew. Miguel and Fiona showed them to a few tables where, to their surprise, the real manager was setting up lunch.

After saying hi to each other, Miguel asked their manager "how was your trip to Australia?"

The manager told them "I had a swell time. You guys look hungry. Here, I bought Anzac biscuits, Chicken Parmigiana, Barbeque ribs, FIsh and chips."

They were kind of skeptical, but had a few bites.

"This is delicious" Leni said.

Weeronga commented "I agree. I wish there was enough to take home." There was.

"I wish we had this type of stuff at our house," Lincoln said.

Just then, a 44 year old hipster came over.

"Hey" the hipster said.

"What's up?" Wyuna asked.

"I thought we made it clear" the hipster said. "No Asians or Australians!"

Miguel then said "hang on, you're the masked fool throwing discrimination across town?"

The hipster answered "yeah. What are you dumb kids gonna do about it?" Wyuna then asked "who you calling dumb?"

The officer from earlier walked by and asked what's going on.

Miguel told the officer "this hipster is the fake manager discriminating Asians and Australians from working here. Please get this jerk away."

Just like that, the officer walked off with the hipster.

Miguel and Fiona's real manager then said "Wenona, now that that's taken care of, welcome aboard. You got the job."

Everyone was really proud. Their mission became a complete success.


	4. Chapter 4- After the Protesting

**Chapter Four**

2 hours later, all 8 kids were back at the house.

"I still can't believe how successful that was" Lincoln said.

"Me neither" Leni said. "I feel like doing a victory dance to celebrate."

Wei then suggested, "I'll go get my guitar."

Weeronga added "and I'll get my saxophone. Just like Asians, Australians love the creative and performing arts."

The second they came downstairs, Wei asked if they were ready to get their groove on. They were. While grooving to Wei's guitar and Weeronga's saxophone, they even expanded on the dance they made earlier.

After about 5 minutes of grooving around, Lincoln said to the others, "man. I had now idea you guys love to groove around so much."

Luna commented "I agree. After all that protesting, I need to rest up before I can blame anymore lost moves on the boogie if you get me."

Wyuna replied, "totally. Let's go upstairs and take a nap." The others agreed to that being a good idea, so they went upstairs for one.

Around 4:07pm, their was knocking at the door. Even though it wasn't loud, it did wake the kids up.

"Great nap" Wei said.

"I totes agree" Wenona said.

Lincoln then asked who's knocking on the door. They decided to go see who was doing all the knocking. The second they opened the door, they were surprised to find out it was both of their fathers.

After saying hi to each other, Mr Loud said "I see you made some new friends. Please tell me you haven't been mean to them."

Lincoln commented "relax dad. None of us were mean to them."

Leni replied "yeah. The only mean dude we had to deal with was that hipster who tried to discriminate our new friends from working at the mall."

Luan added, "and our new friends are just like us. Only they're Asian and Australian."

The other dude Mr. Loud was with said "me too. I'm Australian as well."

Weeronga replied "he's right. This is Weelyah, me and Wyuna's dad."

"Nice to meet you" Leni said.

Both dads walked inside, but just as Wei was about to close the door, look who makes a surprise appearance.

It was the officer from the mall with TV legend Mister Rogers.

"Oh my goodness" Wyuna said. "You're TV legend Mister Rogers!"

None of them could believe it.

"Mister Rogers" Weelyah started. "I'm Weelyah and I must say, I love your show."

"Who doesn't" Lincoln asked. "What are you doing here Mister Rogers?" he then asked him.

Mister Rogers answered "this officer was telling me about you kids. That music you guys were mentioning earlier actually came from African Americans, which means it's not just Asians who love the arts."

Luna replied "oh yeah. We forgot Africans and Australians love the creative and performing arts too."

Mister Rogers commented "exactly. Anyway, that racial discriminator you helped catch was a wanted criminal all over Michigan."

The officer added "and the reward for capturing him is $2500, which is why Mister Rogers think you should keep 500 of it and let the rest be donated to organizations who fight racism as well."

All 8 kids unanimously said "it's a deal" before hugging each other out.

Mister Rogers commented "I think the way you made a difference here in Royal Woods could be a step towards getting all of the world to make a difference in every community as much as possible."

Wyuna replied "thanks Mister Rogers. I guess we ain't too young to send a voice to the public after all."

"Told ya we weren't" Lincoln said.

The officer then replied "well, if that's all, I'll be going."

Everyone waved goodbye to the officer as he left.

Weelyah then said to Lynn, the loud siblings' dad, "wow. It's like our families are one in the same. We should have our kids get together more often."

Lynn suggested "what about every other Saturday night, starting next week?" The kids wanted it to be a go.

Weelyah said "next Saturday night it is" before shaking Lynn's hand.

All the kids couldn't wait for next Saturday. They then thanked Mister Rogers for coming. He told them it was an honor and that he wishes there were more people following the advice he gives on his TV show.


	5. Chapter 5- Back Home with Author's Note

**Chapter Five**

Back at the Loud House, the Loud family was enjoying dinner. Lynn brought some egg rolls and lo mein while the kids brought some leftovers from that Australia themed lunch. Everyone got to eat a bit of it all.

Luan said to the others "boy. Who knew learning about Asian and Australian culture could have us rolling out the fun?"

The others laughed at the pun she made.

Lynn replied "you guys sure made your new friends proud. You think they'll enjoy being here in Royal Woods?"

Luna answered "trust me. It'll be like a night to remember. By the way, do you know how long before the others return?"

Lynn told them "well, Lori's spending the night at Carol's house, and the rest of the family won't be back until tomorrow night either."

He then started thinking for a moment before getting an idea in his head.

"If you 4 are up for it, the four of you can spend the night in Luna's room." S

ince they were, they hugged their dad as their way of thanking him. As a result, they decided to go after cleaning up from dinner.

A few minutes later, they were up in Luna's room.

"Man" Leni started saying to the others "today was such a great day."

Luan commented "I agree. I just wish there was one final thing we can do before we go to bed."

Then, as if on cue, an idea popped into Lincoln's head. "There is" he said.

After whispering it into their ears, Luna asked "and it works?"

Lincoln told them "it worked for Ronnie Anne." They decided to try it out. As a result, they started speaking to the viewers.

"Hey guys" Lincoln started. "Did you enjoy today's show?"

Leni then said "no one likes being kicked out because of that one's own race."

"We're totally against racism" Luan said. "Listen to some of these racial comments left about the show."

After reading a few, this is what they had to say.

Leni: I hope you don't mean my friend Miguel when you say that.

Lincoln: Woah, I take that back if I were you. Clyde and I will always be friends no matter what race he is.

Luna: No way I'm ever rocking with this dude.

Luan: I agree with you Luna. None of our friends need to hear this stuff.

"But seriously" Leni picked up. "Is this stuff worth saying? Think about what would happen if your family or coworkers hear any of this?"

"Don't be prejudice around others people" Luna said.

"It doesn't matter what race you are," Luan said. "Everyone belongs together in this diverse world. You know, Lincoln's right."

"Totes right" Leni said. "It does help talking to all of you watching at home."

Luna replied "totally." She then said to the viewers "Well, we have to get ready for bed now. See ya next time."

All 4 of them waved goodbye as this story comes to a close. The end.

**Author's Note**

So, this is a product I made after watching a few other cartoons with diverse characters. Some people went online and were like "Why can't shows be as diverse as the ones we got over the years?" A few others believed we need today's generation of kids and teenagers to see more diversity in shows. The Loud House decided to take that approach, but I thought why not take creating diversity to the next level? That's why this fic was born. From my point of view, this needs to be converted into a 22-23 minute special because it could help with a lot of people worldwide. What do you think?


End file.
